Rehab
by Bug Nano
Summary: Dougie goes to rehab because he's in Love with Tom, rated M for the ending.


I'm sitting here trying to find the words to tell you guys that I need a break, my heart can't take it anymore. You all believe that I'm sad because Frankie broke up with me , and already has a fiance, but that's not the only reason. There's a bigger reason, but I will never tell you guys what that reason is. Nope, you guys will never find out; I get up and make my way downstairs.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Poynter." Gio says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Right back at ya." I reply with a fake smile plastered to my face.

She doesn't say anything, so I nonchalantly make my way to the living room and sit on the couch. I get my laptop out and go to super city. Danny and yourself have a web chat going on.

"Sorry guys, Dougie and Harry are ill. So they will not be with us today." You say to all the broken hearted fans.

I immediately turn off my computer, I can't look at you . I sit my computer down and notice Gio staring at me.

"Dougie, are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes, do I look sad or something?" I reply with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well yes, yes you do."

I get up and run upstairs, I can't let her guilt me into telling her what's wrong. I can't have her mad at me.

**7:30pm**

Dan and youself walk into the house, and I hear you ask Gio where I am, and she tells you what happened today.

"He's been sad lately." You say with concern.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and they stop in front of my door.

**~ Knock Knock ~**

"Come in." I say.

All of you walk in.

"Doug, what's wrong?" Dan asks.

"Nothing."

"Doug, something has to be wrong, all you do is sleep and look all depressed." You state.

I take a very deep breath and began, "Guys, I was going to tell you when Harry was with us, but I guess I can tell you now."

"Wait a sec." Dan says as he gets Harry on the phone.

"OK, guys I need a break." I whisper.

"A break, 'OW' from what?" Harry yells over the phone.

"My life."

"What, why?" You ask with tears bubbling up in your eyes.

"Because, nobody loves me." I mumble.

"We all love you." All of you say in unison.

"Can you just take me?"

"Take you where?" Gio asks.

"To rehab."

"What? Are you on drugs or something?" Danny asks.

You hit him, "Ow, what was that for."

"Dougie is not on drugs, he's, he's depressed." You say as tears fall down your cheeks.

"My things are packed, I just need you to take me."

"I'm coming over." Harry says and hangs up.

"I need to go my life's a wreck, and I-I-I just need a break." I say as I start to cry.

"Dougie, it's going to be alright, why don't you stay here, and we will tell Fletch that you're sick." You say as you put your arm around my shoulders.

"I can't stay here." I say a little to loudly and aggressive.

You run out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dougie it hurts that I can't help you out of your funk, and it hurts that it seems like you don't want my help.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ 20 minutes later ~<strong>

You and Harry walk into my room. Your eyes are all red. You don't look at me as you get my things and walk back out the door, Gio follows.

"You know that you hurt him." Danny states.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Hurt all of us." he repiles and runs out the door with tears in his eyes.

Harry just stands there and stares, eventually he walks out the door. I get up and walk over to the window. I see you in Gio's arms sobbing. I close the curtain and walk down to the car.

* * *

><p>I wipe my face as I see you walk out the door. We all say goodbye to Gio and get in the car.<p>

**~ 15 minutes later ~**

We're still in the car and it has been very quiet nobody has said a word. Well what could we say? Don't go, we've tried that. We can help you, all you need is time off of work, tried that too. If this is what you want then this is what's best.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the rehabilitation center, and I get out of the car.<p>

"Dougie, wait." You say.

I stop and all three of you walk over and give me a group hug. I don't say good bye because that would hurt even more. I turn back around and walk to the door. Before I go inside, I look behind me and see you crying, no sobbing into Harry's shoulder. All I want to do is hug you, but that would ruin the whole reason why I'm here. I wave and disappear behind the door.

* * *

><p>We get back into the car when we see that you got to rehab safely.<p>

"Tom, everything will be fine." Danny says trying to comfort me.

Dan doesn't understand, I love you, but I don't know if it's love like I love Gio, or it's love as how it's always been. Since you've been staying at my house I don't know which one it is, I'm confused. The only one that can help me is you and you're not here.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and I still feel the same. I'm still depressed, the things that make me happy, I can't do or see. I'm not allowed to play my bass because it disturbs other residents, and I haven't seen you in a week. The more I try to forget, the farther I fall in love with you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tom, do you want to go visit Dougie today?" Gio asks.<p>

"No, I can't see him like that."

"It's been a week, you need to go see him." She demands.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Do you want me to come?" She asks.

"No, I'll be fine." I say as I kiss her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 20 minutes Later ~<strong>

"Mr. Poynter you have a visitor." The nurse says.

"OK."

She leaves and you walk in. Immediately my face lights up.

"How ya doing Doug?" You ask.

"Better now that you're here."

You smile.

"So, what's been going on outside this place?" I ask, your smile fades. "Tom, did something happen?"

"No, but I'm breaking up Giovanna."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else."

My heart breaks, I could handle you being in love with Gio, but now there's another girl.

* * *

><p>Your eyes fill up with tears as I tell you that I'm in love with someone else. I put my arms around you, and you push me off and tell me to leave.<p>

**~ 20 minutes later ~**

"Gio, we need to talk." I say as I walk into the house.

"What happened?" She asks, as she notices that I've been crying.

"Nothing, I just think we need a break."

"Tom, stop crying and talk clearly." She says as we sit on the couch.

I wipe my face and begin, " I'm in love with Dougie and I can't be in this relationship."

"I understand, we can still be friends, right?"

"Always."

"Tom."

"Yes, Gio."

"I think you should tell him, because that's why he went to rehab."

"HUH?"

"Tom, he loves you, and I think it's the cutest thing in the world."

"Thanks." I say and kiss her on the cheek.

"For what?"

"For being you."

"You're so sweet." She says and walks upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 20 minutes later ~<strong>

I can't believe you're in love with someone else. Now what am I supposed to do.

* * *

><p>I walk straight into your room, you have this surprise cold look on your face.<p>

"Dougie, we need to talk." I say.

"I don't want any visitors" You retort coldly.

The attendant comes in and tries to get me to move, but I stay put.

"Tom, didn't you hear me say I don't want you here."

"But.."

"No buts."

"I love you."

"Wait, What?"

The attendant let's go and I walk further into the room and shut the door.

"I said , I love you, well I'm in love with you."

"So, when you said that you didn't love Gio because you loved someone else, that someone else was me." You say with a smile and this time you smile with your eyes as well.

"Yes Dougie the someone else is you."

* * *

><p>I'm speechless, I don't know what to say, I waited to hear you say that since December.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person No one's POV<strong>

Dougie motions for tom to come sit down on the bed next to him. Tom compiles, as he sits down he takes the bassist into his arms for a hug. Dougie wraps his arms around Tom's waist. Dougie leans his head on Tom's shoulder. they stay like that for a few minutes.

"Tom." Dougie says.

"Yes, Dougie."

"I want to try something."

"What?"

"Just hold still."

Dougie sits up and pressed his lips to Tom's. Tom is hesitant at first but decides to kiss back. Their hands are roaming each other's bodies. Tom slips his hand under Dougie's Blink-182 t-shirt.

"Tom, not right now." Dougie whispers as Tom sucks on his neck.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Tom says then resumes sucking on Dougie's neck.

"It is, but not here."

Tom stops, stands up and goes and gets Dougie's suit case and starts to pack Dougie's things. Dougie stands up and walks over to tom and puts his arms around his waist and lays his head on Tom's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Douige whispers in Tom's ear.

"Packing your things. So,we can go home." Tom replies.

Dougie let's go of Tom and goes and gets his bass.

"I'm done, are you ready to go?" Tom asks.

"Yeah." Dougie say and grabs Tom's hand. "Let's go."

**~ 20 minutes later ~**

Tom parks the car in the driveway, gets out and opens the door for Dougie; Tom swiftly picks him up.

"Tom, what the hell are you doing?" Dougie asks.

"Carrying you over the threshold."

"Why?" Dougie asks confused.

"If you don't want me to, I don't have to." Tom says and sets Dougie down.

"No, No, pick me back up Mr. Fletcher."

Tom picks Dougie back up and walks into the house, and heads straight for the bedroom. He slams Dougie against the door and starts kissing him violently. Tom licks Dougie's bottom lip, then shoves his tongue into Dougie's mouth, tasting him. They make their way to the bed, Tom pushes Dougie onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dougie's POV<strong>

I'm getting really hard. I just want you to take me right now.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person No One's POV<strong>

Tom sits up and starts to take off his shirt.

"Allow me Mr. Fletcher." Dougie says suggestively.

Dougie takes Tom's shirt off, and start to unbuckle his belt.

"Oh no, I'm in charge Mr. Poynter. When I say it's time then It's time."

"OOOO, kinky."

Tom takes Dougie's shirt off, and starts to suck, lick, and nibble Dougie's chest, tasting every inch. He kisses all the way down to the pant line and teases Dougie.

"Tom, please don't."

Tom takes Dougie's trousers off, then his boxers and let Dougie's erection spring free. Then he engulfs it with his mouth, sliding all the way down to the base then back up. He gives a wink and starts to go at a fast pace. Dougie grabs the sheets and thrusts into Tom's mouth, Tom puts his hands on Dougie hips to hold him down.

"TOM!"

Tom winked as Dougie's seed went down the back of his throat. He leans up to kiss Dougie, who relished in the taste of himself. Dougie reaches down Tom's pants and starts to move his hand up and down. Tom removes Dougie's hand then stands up and takes off his pants and gets back on the bed. He reaches into his bedside table for the lube.

"Do you trust me?" Tom asks as he rubs the lube onto Dougie's hole and his fingers.

Dougie nods his head and Tom slips his finger inside. Dougie winces in pain, Tom kisses him to distract him from the pain. Tom puts the second finger in then the third.

"I'm ready." Dougie says hesitantly.

Tom pulls out his fingers out and moves so Dougie's hole is in front of his cock. Tom pushes slowly in, then pulls back out. He does this a few more times.

"Fuck me, NOW Tom!" Dougie screams.

Tom starts to move faster, Dougie moans when Tom hits his sweet spot. Tom feels a warmth bubbling up in his stomach, he knows he's close. Tom rides out his climax moaning Dougie's name. Dougie smiles with Tom's warm seed erupts inside him. Tom collapses on top of him.A few minutes later he rolls off and wraps his arms around the bassist.

"I love you." Dougie says as he snuggles closer to Tom.

"I love you too." Tom whispers.

They drift off too sleep dreaming happy dreams.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
